Hickeys Galore re-post
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Jim leaves hickeys all over Spock's skin after a sexy night, he's a bit worried about it, but Spock placates him.


**Hickeys galore**

Spock is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, post-coitus, wearing an old pair of grey pyjama bottoms that Jim has leant to him while he sleeps in the Captain's quarters; although they didn't do much sleeping last night, other activities of an intimate nature took precedence. Not that either of them minded of course. Other than that Spock is wearing nothing else, except a curious frown on his pale face.

His head is tilted to one side in concentration and study of his naked torso as he stares at the dark green love bites that are scattered down his neck and along his collar bone and the few that are placed upon his rib cage and beneath it; where his heart is. He knows that similar markings also pepper his inner left thigh and across his right hip bone; he found these to be most beautifully placed in the throes of passion the night before. However these are covered by the sleepwear he is currently adorning.

He runs his warm fingertips over the exposed ones, smiling lightly in memory of when and how Jim had put them there.

Suddenly he heard said human moving in the bathroom behind him, before hearing him exclaim loudly at seeing that Spock was caressing the marks with a frown on his face.

"Oh my god!" Jim cried, with a horrified look on his face. Spock is startled by this.

"Jim? Whatever is the matter?!" Spock says, alarmed, turning around completely to face his Captain

"Those marks all over you; that's what!…I can't believe I made them…I'm so sorry…I didn't realise how _dark_ they were until now…God! I'm sorry honey"

Jim replied, also running his fingers lightly over the marks. Spock shuddered as the cool fingers traced his rib cage where his heart was, and then his neck and the lobe of a sensitive pointed ear.

"Do not apologise Jim, I do not feel resentment towards you for these actions…you do not need to seek my forgiveness in any way…I…I enjoyed it more than anything…it is nice to have you mark me as your possession"

Spock replied, catching the human's fingers in a Vulcan kiss and smiling at the human who was blushing slightly.

"Still! They look really dark now though…I feel bad"

"As I said you do not have to"

Spock insisted, sliding his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him flush against him, pressing his lips against the plump pink ones.

Jim's tongue flickered into Spock's mouth and he smiled into the kiss.

Jim made his way down Spock's neck, kissing each love bite tenderly, finally kissing the ones under the rib cage. Spock stroked his long fingers up Jim's tanned neck into the dirty blonde hair that he loved so much.

Jim looked up at Spock with his glittering blue eyes.

"I know you like them, but I still feel bad about the sheer intensity of them, luckily most of them are under your shirt…or you will have to have a very awkward conversation with your father about them…and I know you don't want that. Maybe you should wear that scarf I bought you to cover the ones at your neck?" Jim said, kissing Spock's lips again lightly.

Spock frowned at the prospect of explaining love bites to his father, and stroked Jim's cheek affectionately.

"I appreciate your consideration Jim; perhaps avoiding having to discuss them with my father would be a wise course of action…but do not think of this as a judgement upon you in any way…perhaps they should be kept for us to admire in private?"

Spock replied, as Jim pulled the scarf he had spoken of from their wardrobe and wrapped it around Spock's neck elegantly.

"Indeed, I am happy to admire them, and you, in private any time you see fit"

He said, grinning as he stepped back from Spock to look over his beautiful Vulcan.

"I always love it when you wear that scarf; it suits you…as do my pyjamas"

Jim said, absentmindedly fiddling with the tassels of the dark purple scarf, brushing his cool fingers against Spock's chest as he looked his Vulcan up and down.

Spock's eyes fluttered closed at the touch, sighing with contentment.

"I love you T'hy'la" Spock almost-whispered, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and placing a light kiss on the be-freckled, tanned nose of his human lover.

"I love you too Spock, love-bites and all"

Kirk replied, kissing Spock deeply and wrapping his arms tight around Spock's ribcage, pulling him into a tight hug.

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
